The Death of Shepard
by Druss5000
Summary: This is my first attempt at some fan fiction. Its my idea of what might have happened right after the end of Mass Effect 3. I wrote it just for fun but any constructive criticism would be most welcome.


Shepard opened her eyes and gave a sharp intake of breath. Her body felt like it was on fire, the pain was incredible. For a few seconds she couldn't remember where she was, what had happened, then it all came flooding back to her, the catalyst, the illusive man, Anderson's death. And the destruction of the Citadel. She tried to move and her body screamed out in agony. She couldn't understand what was happening, surely she hadn't survived the explosion? As another wave of agony ripped through her, she realised what had happened. She hadn't actually survived, she just hadn't died yet.

As she lay there, gasping in pain, she could hear the sounds of the Citadel ripping itself apart. Distant explosions and the sound of metal creaking and groaning around her. Then there was another sound in the darkness, a kind of wheezing and groaning sound, one of the Citadels ancient engines dying she thought to herself. She was finding it hard to breathe now, each intake causing a hot burning sensation in her chest. She closed her eyes and then realised she must be starting to become delirious as she thought she could hear a voice, calling her name. She tried to open her eyes as the voice came closer, but her vision was blurred now, although she thought she could make out a shape. Then she heard an electronic warbling sound and she could see a bright green light moving over her body. She struggled to move again, then what felt life a finger touched the middle of her forehead and she passed out.

She dreamed for what seemed forever. Old friends, people long dead and some that she hoped were still alive but who she knew she'd never get to see again, passed through her mind, she saw places she'd been, some fondly remembered and some best forgotten about. Then there was a voice she didn't know. "Come on Commander Shepard! Wakey wakey! I haven't got all day!" She opened her eyes to see a young looking man leaning over her, a beaming smile on his face. "Well that's not strictly true, I do have all day actually, but you know what I mean. How are you feeling?"

Shepard looked at the man standing over her, he was young and she supposed he was quite good looking, in a professorish kind of way. As he stood smiling at her he was fiddling with his bowtie.

Shepard groaned and said, "Like I've been through twelve rounds with a Krogan. Who are you? Where am I?"

"I'm the Doctor," he said. "You're onboard my ship, I, errr, rescued you."

"Rescued me? How the hell did you know that I'd still be alive and where I'd be?"

He tapped one finger against the end of his nose. "Let's just say that I have certain advantages in terms of time."

Shepard groaned as she sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed she'd been laying on.

"You're a very lucky woman Commander," said the Doctor. "It was only because of your cybernetic implants that you managed to hang on as long as you did, otherwise there wouldn't have been anything left for me to rescue."

"But why did you rescue me? I don't even know you."

"Ah well, you saved the Universe you see. That's usually my job. So when someone else does it, I take it as a personal favour. And I always try to repay favours."

Shepard shook her head and tried to stand, she staggered and the Doctor put his arm around her waist to steady her. "Whatever your reasons, I need to get back to the Normandy, my crew, I need to know if they made it."

"Come with me," said the Doctor, leading her through a door and into a corridor. He lead her through another room that had some sort of large control console in the centre and out through a set of doors onto a large grassy plain. In the distance she could see a range of mountains, their tops shrouded in mist. She sighed as she felt the warmth of the sun on her skin. "Are we on Earth?" she asked.

The Doctor shook his head. "No, we've travelled a long way from Earth, and just a short while into your future as well."

"My future?"

The Doctor winked at her. "This is the plant Aress. Beautiful world with a fascinating history. Completely uninhabited now of course. Except for the archaeological expedition that arrived a few months ago to study the remains of the ancient civilization that used to live here."

"But why have you brought me here?"

The Doctor just smiled and pointed over her shoulder. She turned and gasped as she saw the figure running towards them. "Liara!" She tried to run towards Liara but staggered and almost fell. The Doctor caught hold of her again. "Take it easy Commander," he said. "You're going to be fine but it'll take you a little while."

"Thank you Doctor," she said.

Suddenly Liara was there, holding her in her arms, tears streaming down her face. "Oh Shepard, Shepard, I never thought I'd get to see you again."

Shepard tried to remain composed but, as she held Liara close, felt her warmth she started to cry. She pulled back slightly, looking into Liara's eyes, not quite believing it was her. Then they kissed. The world stopped for Shepard as she felt Liara's lips on hers, felt the warmth of her body in her arms. Liara pulled back and looked at Shepard again through her tears. "Never leave me again Shepard, promise me."

"I won't," said Shepard. "I've done my bit, the universe can find another hero now."

She looked at the Doctor. "Thank you Doctor, I don't know how to repay you."

The Doctor looked embarrassed and waved his hand. "Think nothing of it," he said. "Just remember, what you do now is up to you. As far as the universe is concerned, you're dead. You can choose to stay that way if you want to, trust me, being dead has its benefits."

He smiled and turned around walking into the blue box that sat incongruously in the middle of the field. The doors closed and after a few seconds, Shepard heard that wheezing groaning sound that she'd first heard on the Citadel as the Doctor and his ship faded away.

She looked back at Liara. "If your base is any kind of distance, I'm going to need some help," she said. Liara kissed her again and then put her arm around her waist while Shepard put her arm over Liara's shoulders. Slowly they began walking. "Sorry," said Shepard. "This might take a while." Liara smiled. "Don't worry my love, we have all the time in the world."


End file.
